


C'est que le début d'un corps à corps

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [490]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Spanish National Team, poor captain Iker :), rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Iker assiste une nouvelle fois à une dispute entre Sergio et Gerard.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: FootballShot [490]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	C'est que le début d'un corps à corps

C’est que le début d’un corps à corps

Iker prétend ne pas être fatigué, mais au fond de lui, il a besoin de calme, de silence, et évidemment, de s’éloigner le plus possible de Sergio. Le défenseur est un cauchemar à vivre depuis qu’il est gamin, cartons, fautes, colères. Tous ces mots ne peuvent que qualifier Sergio. Il devient de plus en plus impossible à vivre, à s’énerver tout le temps pour rien, à essayer de défoncer les chevilles de Piqué quand il le peut. Sergio est son enfer là où le repos est son paradis. Iker est de moins en moins jeune, alors sa patience s’effrite de plus en plus considérant le nombre de problèmes que Sergio cause au quotidien, et pendant les matches…

Iker a honnêtement de plus en plus envie de prendre sa retraite internationale à cause de lui, discuter avec les capitaines adverses pour s’excuser du comportement de son défenseur ne fait pas partie des choses qu’il adore faire par rapport à ce que Sergio a l’air de penser. Il essaye de se libérer l’esprit pour ne plus penser à lui, plus il le fait, plus il désespère, moins c’est sain pour lui. C’est pourquoi il a simplement décidé d’aller siroter quelque chose dans sa chambre au centre d’entraînement de l’équipe nationale pour ne pas avoir à le voir encore. Du moins, c’était avant qu’il ne le croise encore et toujours dans le couloir. **En-co-re**.

**En** train de se battre.

 **Co** ntre Gerard.

 **Re** lativement proche.

Ils ont tous les deux des doigts dans la bouche de l’autre, ils sont en train de se tirer les joues, ou alors ils expérimentent quelque chose mais Iker ne veut pas savoir alors qu’il les frappe en passant, ce ne sont plus ses problèmes pour l’instant.

Fin


End file.
